Mesa para cuatro
by Maryviza
Summary: Cuatro mujeres, un bar y hamburguesas. Una simple noche de chicas ¿Que podría salir mal?


Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago solo para entretenerles sin ningún tipo de lucro.

* * *

 **"Mesa para cuatro"**

Iba apresurada. Tenía una "cita" con gente un tanto importante para ella, había cosas que contar y para qué negarlo, estar en ese lugar le hacía sentirse cómoda.

Se miró por última vez en el espejo para retocar un poco el rímel de ojos y sus labios. Desvió la mirada cuando sintió una presencia en la entrada de su habitación, un hombre con los brazos cruzados recargado en el marco de la puerta la observaba.

—No entiendo. ¿Es muy necesario que vayas?

—Lo es—contestó mientras revisaba su vestido azul marino ultimando detalles - ¿Cómo me veo?-preguntó alzando una ceja.

—C...como siempre —El hombre desvió la mirada un poco sonrojado—hermosa.

—Gracias—dijo sonriente.

—Aunque ese vestido es un poco ajustado para ir a ese lugar lleno de quien sabe que pervertido—Le molestaba que se fuera así, sin más preocupación.

—Ranma, me encantan tus celos, pero sabes que no hay nada de qué preocuparse—en una pequeña bolsa guardó un móvil y una cartera.

—Si no hay nada de qué preocuparse por que no me dices el nombre del lugar—frunció el ceño.

—Porque si lo hago no podrás contenerte e iras a espiarme y eso no me gusta, sabes que no hago nada malo.

—Lo sé—dijo resignado—¿pero qué tal si te pasa algo?

—Para eso llevo el móvil, además, se defenderme perfectamente.

—No seas tan necia.

—Ranma…—Lo miro molesta.

—Si no llegas a media noche...

—Llegaré a la hora que tenga que hacerlo, no volveré a discutir por lo mismo.

—¡Tch! Está bien, has lo que quieras, ¡pero no vengas a pedir ayuda cuando un pervertido esté tras de ti!

Ella suspiró un tanto cansada, se acercó y acaricio su barbilla. —Ya lo hemos hablado Ranma, no es la primera vez que salgo sola y no debes preocuparte, trataré de llegar a casa lo antes posible.

Ranma pareció entender y acarició las manos de la chica—Entiendo, es sólo que no puedo dejar de estar preocupado, te ves hermosa, y si alguien allá afuera quiere alejarte de mí, si ellas...

—Nada, no pasara nada—Lo cayó con un beso.

—Está bien, estaré pendiente del teléfono y no dormiré hasta que regreses.

—Si...mamá—se burló de él, pero antes de dejarlo responder lo abrazo y fue suficiente para dejar la discusión.

Llegó a aquel lugar que se había vuelto una especie de guarida secreta, un bar de renombre llamado 'Borderline', era una casa de apuestas y tal vez cosas más oscuras, pero eso no le importaba. La fachada que tenía era muy moderna y por dentro un tanto bohemio, perfecto para encontrarse con sus acompañantes.

Las vio sentadas en esa mesa redonda, como siempre, no esperaba menos de ellas. Vestidas para la ocasión Negro, Rosa y Marrón predominaban en ese círculo.

—¡Lamento la tardanza! —dijo apurada.

—¡Media hora Akane! ¡¿Dónde demonios estabas?!

—Lo lamento Ukyo, esta vez me fue más difícil escaparme de Ranma. Me siguió por un buen rato, pero en el centro comercial por fin me pude despegar de él—se sentó en el banquillo que tenía reservado—Me encanta tu vestido.

—Ya sé que tengo buen gusto—sonrió— ¡y, se a lo que te refieres! Sin embargo yo tengo una pequeña ventaja, Ryoga es tan despistado que aunque le diera la dirección… ¡Tardaría en llegar una eternidad!—todas se carcajearon al mismo tiempo.

—Akane Tendo ser astuta, no cualquiera escapar de airen.

—Shampoo... —dijo Akane apretando los dientes.

—¡Yo lamentar!, ser costumbre decir airen. Pero ambas perder, yo solo esconder anteojos a y listo, Mousse no encontrar en largo rato.

—¡Tienes razón! Pobre pato cegatón, creo que tú te llevas la ventaja—Akane hablo mientras llamaba son una señal al mesero.

—¡Por favor! Aquí la única con ventaja soy yo, mis queridas plebeyas.

—Sí, sí, ya sabemos que Fetiches-sama deja que hagas lo que quieras, Kodachi—Ukyo movía su mano restando importancia.

—Tiene que compensar de alguna forma el que yo sea la que tiene una fortuna incalculable —levanto una ceja.

—Fortuna que compartes con mi hermana.

—AH! No me lo recuerdes, pensar que de alguna manera tengo un parentesco contigo aun me enferma.

—Supéralo Kodi, tenemos un sobrino hermoso—Akane hizo nuevamente una señal— Qué pasa con el mesero.

—Y si no fuera por ese mocoso…

—Al cual adoras…—Akane la interrumpió.

—Como sea, si no fuera por el mocosito, ten por seguro que Nabiki Kuno, ya no sería parte de mi familia.

El mesero se acercó para recibir la orden —Señoritas, buenas noches ¿qué les ofrezco?

—¡Hamburguesas! —Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

—Hamburguesas con papas para todas, y traiga cuatro tarros grandes de su mejor cerveza, ¡hoy yo invito! —hablo Kodachi mientras las tres mujeres restantes festejaban.

—¿Entonces? ¿Cómo han estado? —Preguntó Akane.

—Shampoo estar contenta, Neko -hanten mejorar desde que Mousse llevar las fianzas. Ser idiota para muchas cosas, pero Shampoo no quejarse.

— ¿Y qué tal van las cosas en el paraíso?

—Ukyo ser muy entrometida—frunció el ceño—pero poder decir que Mousse ser muy buen amante—Sonrió de medio lado.

—Pues no creo que sea mejor que Ryoga—contestó.

—Vamos, no peleen, tengo un dolor de cabeza horrible, viene hasta acá para distraerme de todo—Akane rodo la mirada.

—¿Akane tener Problemas en casa?

—Nadie se salva de esos problemas—Ukyo se adelantó en contestar—¡Tengo que lidiar con un hombre que si parpadeo se pierde en nuestra propia casa! Es el colmo que mi hijo tenga mejor sentido de orientación. ¿Sabes lo que padezco en el U-Chan´s cuando tengo que perseguir a un pequeño cerdo de 4 años que le gusta jugar con las ardillas?, ¡muero de miedo pensando que alguna lo pueda morder! Viví aterrada cuando Ryoga no regreso en semanas y se llevó a mi hijo a comprar un helado, y regresaron con helado… ¡Pero de Sapporo! —Ukyo empezó a hiperventilar de manera exagerada y las otras mujeres le ayudaba a tranquilizarla—¡¿Dónde diablos esta mi cerveza?! —Grito furiosa.

De inmediato llego su pedido, cuatro hamburguesas grades con cuatro tarros de cervezas del mismo tamaño, Ukyo tomo la suya y la bebió casi toda de un solo trago.

—¡Así ser todos! —Shampoo azoto la mano contra la mesa mientras daba un gran mordisco a su hamburguesa— pero Ukyo quedarse muy atrás, Shampoo estar cansada, ¡pato inútil ser! ¡Yo encontrar con camarera estúpida a punto de besar, ella hacerse pasar m por mí! Y Estúpido Mousse no notar la diferencia. Yo tener voz inconfundible no saber cómo pasar. ¡Shampoo dejar amarrado a pato afuera tres días! hasta que lagrimas de pequeña Wen conmoverme—Shampoo puso sus codos en la mesa y escondió su rostro entre ellos, hasta que el llanto fue incontenible—¡Shampoo mentir! ¡Solo dejar afuera una hora! Shampoo volverse débil con pato idiota.

Empezó a gimotear fuertemente y Akane saco de su bolso un pañuelo para ofrecérselo—no eres débil, estas enamorada. Como todas. ¿Cierto, chicas?

—¡Cierto! —asintieron rápidamente agitando la cabeza.

—Maldito pato… ¿y qué hiciste con la zorra? Porque si tú quieres podríamos ir a darle una visita. ¡Mis espátulas se están oxidando!—nerviosa con un tic en el ojo, Ukyo bebió un gran trago de cerveza.

—¿Tu… (sniff)… que…(sniff)… crees?

—Espero que la hayas hecho cachitos y dado de comer a los cerdos—dijo Kodachi con una sonrisa siniestra, sin ofender mujer de la espátula.

—Más respeto con los cerdos por favor—contesto molesta cruzando los brazos—Ya cuéntanos que le hiciste.

—Nadie puede contra Shampoo, yo darle una lección que no olvidar, y casi dar beso de la muerte, pero ella asegurar que no volver. Yo verterle agua de Jusenkyo y ahora ser mascota pez de mi hija.

—¡Eso es maldad pura! ¡Cada vez me caes mejor! Jo-jo- jo-jo —Kodachi comió el último bocado de su hamburguesa de manera desesperada.

—¿Y tú que nos cuentas Kodachi? Te veo demasiado ansiosa—preguntó Akane

—¿Saben lo difícil que puede ser vivir con alguien que practica hechizos tontos? —Levanto una ceja—no cree que yo sea su esposa, parece que vive en un sueño y se pellizca cada cinco minutos, he despertado rodeada de veladoras y tiene quince muñecos vudús míos enterrados por todo el patio de nuestra mansión, solo para asegurarse de que nunca me aleje de él. ¡COMO SI NO SUPIERA QUE YO, KODACHI KUNO, SOLO TENGO OJOS PARA ESE IDIOTA! ¡NECESITO OTRO TARRO DE CERVEZA! —Gritó tan fuerte que el mesero de inmediato llevo otros cuatro tarros retirando los ya vacíos—Se la vive con esas dos velas pegadas a la cabeza y lo peor es que mi pequeña Yari ha empezado a seguir los pasos de su padre, pero apenas pueda le enseñaré el maravilloso arte de los somníferos.

— _Tal vez si funcionan los hechizos de Gosunkugi_ —susurró Akane a Ukyo

— _Es una suerte que su hija sea tan bella como ella_ —respondió ella hablándole al oído.

— _Ves, tal vez es cosa de los hechizos._

—¡Dejar de secretearse! Ser de mala educación y de muy mal gusto—La voz aguda de Shampoo parecía molesta.

—¡Mejor brindemos por los hombre! ¡Benditas torturas! —Las cuatro mujeres chocaron su tarro y dieron un largo trago a su bebida.

—Pero Akane tú no tienes una tortura, tú te llevaste el premio mayor, nos venciste y te quedaste con Ran-chan —Ukyo comió varias papas mientras no dejaba de observar la vena que crecía en el rostro de Akane.

—No sabes lo que dices—hablo apretando la quijada.

—Ukyo tener razón, nosotras habernos reunido pero o hablar mucho de eso.

—Ranma-sama es el hombre perfecto.

—Si claro…—Akane levanto la mano para llamar al mesero—¡CUATRO HAMBURGUESAS DOBLES PARA ESTA MESA! —Gritó para que la escucharan hasta la barra. Entonces empezó a carcajearse — ¡¿Creen que Ranma es el hombre perfecto?! Su vida es maravillosa al lado de la mía. Tengo a un esposo Ególatra que se cree el dueño del universo y que todo lo puede, no puedo llamar al plomero, eléctrico y ni hablar de un carpintero. Además, aún tiene esa gran bocota de la cual a veces aun salen palabras como marimacho ¡¿Quién a esta edad puede decirle eso a su esposa?! Tampoco tiene una pizca de sentido común cuando se trata de tomar decisiones importantes. ¡AH! Pero eso no es todo, no, no, desde que abrimos el dojo, una horda de mujeres abarrota el lugar y yo… ¡apenas puedo soportarlo! Parece que no se da cuenta de que todas ellas quieren algo con él y no es una amistad. ¡No sé si es demasiado inocente o demasiado idiota! O simplemente disfruta que las mujeres estén tras él—termino de decir agitada y enojada.

—¡Debes calmarte Akane! Ranma no es ese tipo de hombres, Yo lo sé muy bien.

—Tu eres su mejor amiga, y estuviste enamorada de Ranma, es lógico que lo defiendas, ¿pero acaso Ryoga dejaría que sus alumnas carguen a tu hijo y lo trate mejor que a los suyos propios solo para quedar bien?

—Si Ryoga algún día tiene alguna alumna de ese tipo, yo misma lo hago carnitas—contestó molesta.

—¿Ahora me entienden?

—Shampoo ser lista, desde que suceder lo de mesera idiota, yo dejar más tiempo a Wen con su padre y poner algunas cámaras de vigilancia.

—Eso no soluciona en nada mi problema—Akane rodo los ojos.

—¡Akane ser muy celosa!¡pero no preocupar es porque estar enamorada. ¿Chicas, cierto ser?

Kodachi y Ukyo asistieron mientras daban otro trago de cerveza.

—Eres astuta Shampoo—Frunció el ceño

—Yo creer que todos deber ir de viaje como en los viejos tiempos.

Las tres mujeres dieron un lamento y sacudieron la cabeza de forma negativa.

—¡No sabes lo que dices! —Hablo primero Akane.

—Hay que cargar pañaleras—Dijo Kodachi

—¡Biberones! —Nuevamente Akane.

—Tenemos hijos de Artistas marciales, hay que estar pendientes de ellos todo el tiempo, ahora mismo ya puedo imaginar lo que Ryoga le está haciendo a mi hijo, de no ser porque no sabe que estoy con ustedes o seguramente estaría en casa de Ranma haciendo apuestas con Ryouta y Hiroto para ver quién es más fuerte—Ukyo se quedó pensado un momento y de inmediato sacó su teléfono móvil—¡creo que debo llamar a Casa!

—¡No! —Akane arrebato el teléfono—Estamos aquí solo para divertiros, a mí también me costó horrores no saber de Ryouta.

—Lo siento, Akane, es solo que ya me acostumbre—Ukyo de nuevo metió el móvil a su bolso.

—Al menos yo si sé que es lo que hace mi hija con su padre—Kodachi observo sus uñas.

—¿Cómo estar tan segura? —Shampoo preguntó

—Porque a mí querido esposo lo deje dormido con un poco de somníferos y a mí hija la lleve con mi hermano jo-jo-jo.

—Pero creí que el maravillosos Gosunkugui te dejaba hacer todo—Ukyo sonrió de medio lado burlándose.

—Lo hace, pero más vale prevenir, la última vez que salí sola más de un par de horas, creyó que los había abandonado y ya empezaba a hacer rituales raros, entonces, si le doy un poco de mis somníferos le evito el sufrimiento.

Todas permanecieron en silencio después del comentario de Kodachi, se observaban una a otra tratando de descifrar el pensamiento de las demás.

—¿Un tarro más? —Ukyo preguntó alzando una ceja.

—A este tarro le cabe como un litro de cerveza, si tomamos una más, no nos detendremos, ¿no recuerdan la vez pasada? nunca supimos cómo fue que regresamos a casa—Akane hablo.

—¡Shampoo necesitar otro poco de esta bebida, Shampoo necesitar mas relajante!

—Si plebeya, además no hacemos nada malo, ¡hoy es noche de mujeres!

—Está bien, está bien—dijo un tanto resignada—¡CUATRO TARROS MAS!

La cerveza empezó a hacer efecto y después de un rato la sinceridad salió a flote.

—¡Es que creo que soy demasiado obstinada, y un poquito celosa! —Akane trataba de disfrazar su estado de embriagues, pero la forma en la que hablaba ya no era muy clara— pero Ranma tiene la culpa, el me acostumbro a que está ahí siempre para mí, lo amo demasiado, además no puedo negar que es muy bueno en la cama—sonrió ladina.

—Yo necesito una pelea, una más, con quien sea, la adrenalina que sentía se esfumo cuando nació Hiroto, ser madre de ese pequeño se lleva toda mi energía—con un tic en el ojo Ukyo afilaba una pequeña pala que tenía entre sus ropas—...Pero en la cama seguramente Ryoga le gana Ran-chan, es tan...tan…

—¡Mousse ser el mejor de todos! él hacer cosas inimaginables porque…

—¡NO, NO! Mi fetiches-sama sin duda y sin exagerar, les aseguro que es mejor que el marido de todas ustedes mundanas Jo-Jo-Jo-Jo.

Akane, Ukyo y Shampoo se miraron cómplices y al mismo tiempo soltaron grandes carcajadas que las hacían retorcerse en su lugar.

—Van a tragarse esa risita cuando les cuente lo que me hace mi esposo—Kodachi molesta contesto—Cuéntanos Ukyo, como es tu marido cerdo a la hora de tener intimidad.

—No sé si deba contar eso, es algo muy privado.

—¡Shampoo contar! ¡Porque Mousse ser el mejor!

—¡Ya se! La que tenga al esposo que lo haga mejor, debe pagar la cuenta, es lo justo—Akane sintiéndose victoriosa, azoto una mano sobre la mesa.

—Debería ser al revés, tonta, la que tenga al peor marido gana…digo, pierde…¡Paga! ¡La del peor marido paga!…Creo que la cerveza ya empieza a afectarme—Ukyo tocaba sus sienes un tanto cansada.

—Mousse ser experto con armas y cadenas—Shampoo se mordió el labio—A el gustar encadenarme a la cama y vencer a Shampoo una y otra vez, el usar cadenas de maravilla.

—Ryoga es delicado, dulce, se toma su tiempo para hacerme sentir, y vaya que es bueno, ha bebido sake de mi ombligo, siempre me deja totalmente satisfecha, me ha dejado hacerle sushi humano que después devoro con gusto.—Suspiro hondamente—Es perfecto.

—Pues Ranma es dominante, sabe usar las manos como un Dios, gracias a la abuela por enseñarle el truco de las castañas. Le encanta que le diga que es el mejor del universo, eso…lo incentiva y se vuelve más apasionado.

—No es por presumir, pero Gosun…—Kodachi fue interrumpida y cruzo sus brazos molesta.

—¡Mousse no dejarme dormir por días! —Shampoo se levantó rápido de su asiento.

—¡Ryoga se vuelve tan apasionado que 'termina' con el truco de la explosión! —Ukyo imito a Shampoo y también azoto la palma de la mano contra la mesa—Tengo que cambiar colchón casi DIARIO—dijo con énfasis.

—¡¿Ah, sí?! ¡Pues Ranma ha hecho una variante del Neko ken y se vuelve un tigre en la cama! —Se levantó de su asiento.

—Eso no es nada, vasallas…—Nuevamente fue interrumpida.

—¡MOUSSE Y SHAMPOO Hacer todas las posiciones del Kamasutra! ¡Y también inventar libro de posiciones amazonas! —Empezó a decir mas alterada.

—¡Ranma tiene fuerza de dragón y podemos seguir por horas , además lo hemos hecho en todos los lados y posiciones posibles! ¡Y…vayan sabiendo que está muy bien dotado!

—¡Ryoga, se puede volver más apasionado que Ranma y…y…y…y…¡Me deja jugar con P-chan!

Akane Shampoo y Kodachi e quedaron atónitas ante tal confesión, pero eso era una competencia por lo que ninguna daría su brazo a torcer.

—¡Yo También juego con Ranko!

—¡Y yo con Pato!

Ukyo y Akane se vieron con cara de 'asco'.

—¿Que podrías hacer con un pato? —Kodachi preguntó.

—Lo mismo que chica Espátula con cerdo.

—Las tres me dan asco, ninguna ha tenido experiencias como la mía—delicadamente observo sus uñas.

Las tres mujeres regresaron a su asiento.

—No tenemos la culpa de que las pozas nunca regresaran a su cauce, amo a mi esposo y aunque se convierta en un cerdo sigue siendo Ryoga.

—Ukyo tiene razón—Akane asintió enérgicamente.

—Mejor contar que tener de espectacular flaco fetiches—Shampoo sonrió de lado.

—¡Jo-Jo-Jo-Jo! Cosas que ustedes en sus simpes vidas jamás podrían sentir, que aunque estén casadas con hombres fuertes y guerreros no podrían hacerles sentir lo que a mí me provoca Fetiches-sama.

—¡T _e digo que es cosa de los hechizos! —_ Akane susurro a Shampoo

— _Shampoo usar muchos hechizos con Mousse también—_ Le contestó

—Tienes que decirnos todo con lujo de detalle—dijo Ukyo.

—No sabría por dónde comenzar—cruzo las piernas y se irguió— él me toca en lugares que no deberían ser legales pero que aun así logran que me estremezca, le gusta usar esposas, cadenas y cuerdas. Akane tiene razón, sus hechizos funcionan perfectamente bien, una vez nos separamos de nuestros cuerpos e hicimos el amor de manera extrasensorial, y nada terrenal puede superar eso. Es tan apasionado y salvaje que Cristian Grey no le llega a los talones, con una sola noche podría hacer una trilogía mejor que esa baratija, pero la mejor parte, es cuando puede hacer una réplica suya con un muñeco vudú de tamaño natural y entonces él y el muñeco…

—¡Calla! Prefiero no saber tanto detalle, ¡tú ganas! ¡Y como ganaste, te toca pagar!

—¡Si, paga, es lo justo! —Akane afirmó — Es bueno tener un momento de chicas como este, pero ya extraño mi casa—Y sin ninguna razón empezó a llorar—¡Ranma ven a salvarme! —Gritó amargamente.

—¡Shh! No hagas tanto escándalo Akane, que los Okonomiyakis no se van a cocer—Ukyo parecía estar en una especie de trance—Creo que ya debemos irnos.

—¡Pero antes Shampoo querer otro tarro de cerveza! ¡CUATRO TARROS MÁS! —Gritó al mesero— ¡Señora de semental pagar!

—Fetiches-Sama es el mejor.

El mesero trajo su pedido y de inmediato se retiró le incomodaba estar entre cuatro mujeres, no quería quedar en medio de fuego cruzado.

—¿Saben que siempre las he considerado mis amigas? —Dijo Akane con ojos acuosos.

—¡Tú eres mi mejor amiga Akane, pero no llores! —Ukyo se levantó de la mesa para acercarse y abrazarla.

—¡Son lo más cercano a una amiga que he tenido! —Kodachi dejo su asiento y también se unió al abrazo.

—¡Todas ser mejores amigas siempre! —Shampoo efusiva abrazo mientras lloraban angustiosamente.

La lucidez después de cuatro tarros de cerveza era prácticamente nula.

Ukyo trataba de mantener los ojos abiertos mientras imaginariamente cocinaba okonomiyakis, su larga melena recogían en una coleta estaba prácticamente desecha, su vestido azul tenía una gran mancha pues había derramado un poco de cerveza sobre ella.

Akane, tenía el cabello revuelto y el vestido un poco desacomodado debido a los giros que daba en el banquillo como niña pequeña, llamaba cada tanto a Ranma para que la rescatara.

Kodachi, que parecía imperturbable con el vestido negro entallado, yacía sentada tratando de articular palabras que ya no eran coherentes y que terminaban en otro trago de cerveza.

Shampoo de entre sus ropas extrajo algunas hojas y anotaba otro de sus pendientes, "investigar cómo hacer muñeco vudú de tamaño natural de Mousse".

Las cuatro estaban pérdidas, el rato de convivencia prácticamente había terminado y la proeza ahora era regresar a casa a salvo, porque el bar que siempre frecuentaban estaba muy alejado.

El mesero vio a las mujeres indispuestas y marco un número con su teléfono móvil. Para cuando llegara la ayuda las mujeres ya estarían dormidas.

* * *

Afuera del bar, un par de hombres, atentos esperaban una llamada.

—¿Qué tal estas P-Chan? —Dijo mientras acomodaba las mangas de su camisa.

—Listo, como siempre nenita—Tronó los dedos.

—Esta vez tardaron más de lo debido, casi son las cuatro.

—Pero no destrozaron el bar, y eso lo agradecen mis bolsillos, por cierto, gracias por traerme otra vez, Hiroto cayó rendido.

—Ryouta lo venció, pero creo que tu hijo es muy fuerte, no más que el mío, claro—Ranma inflo el pecho orgulloso.

—Mi hijo es más pequeño que el tuyo pero pronto estarán al mismo nivel y entonces lo vencerá. —Frunció el ceño—mejor cuéntame cómo fue el teatro de hoy.

—Como siempre, seguí a Akane y le hice pensar que me perdió de vista, pero no se lo deje tan fácil esta vez, llegamos casi hasta el centro comercial, y ahí lo deje, es demasiado astuta y de lo contrario llegaría más tarde, ¿y a ti que tal?

—Creyó que porque no tengo buen sentido de orientación me perdería antes de poder encontrar el bar, solo discutimos un par de veces por esas espátulas, al menos logre que dejara la grande.

—Shampoo escondió mis lentes…como si no supiera que siempre tengo varios de repuesto. —Mousse que acababa de llegar se unió a la conversación. —Sato me llamo hace unos minutos al parecer ya están a punto de dormir.

La llegada de un lujoso auto deportivo los interrumpió.

—Miren madamas quien llego —Ryoga cruzo los brazos.

Del auto bajo un hombre alto vestido de manera un tanto elegante para ser las cuatro de la mañana.

—¡El rayo azul de furinkan!—Ranma sonrió al tiempo que saludaba a Tatewaki Kuno.

—¿Dónde está Gosunkugi? —Pregunto Mousse mientras ajustaba sus anteojos.

—Me preocupe cuando no fueron por Yari, los fui a buscar. Mi hermana le dio más somnífero de lo normal y no pude despertarlo. El teléfono sonaba sin parar y un tal Sato me conto lo que pasaba—impasible y despreocupado con un aire de superioridad contaba la historia.

Del bar salió el mesero que había atendido a las cuatro mujeres.

—¡Hola Sato! —Ranma hablo primero de manera muy familiar.

—Hola Señores—hizo una reverencia.

—¿Te causaron muchos problemas? —Ryoga pregunto.

—Esta vez el costo es elevado pero no solo en bebida, destrozaron más que solo un par de mesas, cuando discutían sobre quien es el esposo con el trasero más grande.

Los tres hombres se miraron, se sonrojaron y bajaron la mirada.

—¡Dios, esas mujeres! Suerte que mi esposa no hace ese tipo de desplantes—Dijo Tatewaki—Nabiki es una dama, incapaz de semejantes barbaridades.

—Pero…

Ranma le dio un codazo a Ryoga en las costillas que le hizo retorcerse— _Cállate—_ Le susurro—É _l no sabe que a veces Nabiki también viene, y será mejor que no lo menciones, aún tengo deudas con ella y no quiero aumentar el interés._

—Las señoras aun no están dormidas pero tenemos que cerrar el bar—Contesto el camarero.

—Eso puede ser un problema —Ranma froto su barbilla.

—No lo será señores, les aseguro que no recordaran nada, tienen demasiada cerveza en sus venas.

Tatewaki Kuno no espero a ninguno de los hombres y de inmediato entro al bar.

—Entonces hay que entrar ya, ya casi son las cinco de la mañana, muero de frio y mi Shampoo trajo un vestido que apenas le cubre.

—Ni hablar de la mía, se empeñó en comprar vestido que combinara con sus ojos, que según ella le hace sentir bien consigo misma—Ryoga dijo irónico—tiene más ropa que todo Nerima junto.

—¡Patrañas!, solo lo hacen para impresionarse entre sí, e internamente creer que se ven mejor que todas las demás, eso sí es sentirse bien consigo misas—Levanto los hombres—cosas de mujeres—Para mí, Akane se ve bien incluso trayendo bata holgada para dormir.

—Creo que Shampoo piensa lo mismo, todos los días cuando despierto ella ya está perfectamente maquillada y hermosa, ella dice que no quiere verse fea para mí, pero de los momentos que más disfruto es acariciarla mientras duerme, sin maquillaje ni nada, solo ella, la madre de mi hija, la mujer que amo.

—Que cursi resultaste Mousse. Pero tienen razón, creo que se visten solo para "el que dirán" de otras mujeres, siento que solo se visten para impresionarlas—Ryoga dijo.

—Eso no me importa, siempre y cuando Akane se desvista para impresionarme, claro—Ranma cruzó los brazos.

—No me digas que Akane…—dijo Ryoga un tanto sorprendido.

—Este…Sera mejor que entremos, nuestras mujeres esperan—Ranma nervioso camino hasta la entrada del bar.

—Yo también tuve que leer la saga de hush hush, Shampoo no dejaba de hablar del tal Patch.

—¡Por favor no lo menciones! ¡Ya supere mis celos por Cipriano y por Scott! —Ryoga toco sus sienes—Es horrible tener celos de personajes ficticios.

Mousse asintió y ambos siguieron a Ranma.

Dentro del bar las luces que apenas iluminaban el lugar y había poco movimiento, a simple vista todo parecía en orden, caminaron hasta la segunda sección del bar donde no se veía distinto, pero al fondo de ese sitio había una mesa con cuatro mujeres y el desorden causado.

Kodachi era un caso perdido, llamaba desesperada a Gosunkugi—mientras Tatewaki trataba de tranquilizarla.

—Tú tienes la culpa, te excediste con los polvos, ya hablaremos de esto que no es nada honorable

—¡Cállate hermano! Seguro le di la dosis que Nabiki me pidió para ti, pero sigues despierto, entonces por eso ella no vino—toco su labio con el dedo índice.

Tatewaki empezó a tener un tic nervioso en un ojo—Creo que mi querida esposa y yo tendremos una larga charla.

—¡Vámonos ya! —sin ningún esfuerzo cargo a su hermana en un hombre y se encamino,pero antes de irse giro para gritarle a los hombres—Ranma, Ryoga, Mousse, ¡La próxima vez yo invito las cervezas! no nos vendría mal.

Todos aceptaron con gusto la invitación.

—¡ADIOS AMIGAS! —Grito Kodachi entre lágrimas.

—¡ADIOS KODI! —Gritaron Akane, Ukyo y Shampoo.

Ukyo trato de levantarse al ver a Ryoga, intentando mantener una sonrisa y el equilibrio—¡Cariño! Hace tanto que no te veía—comenzó a gimotear a punto de llorar—¡te extrañe tanto! No volvamos a pelear, pero regrésame mi pala debo cocinar ahora mismo.

Ryoga divertido cargo a Ukyo en uno de sus hombros y en seguida una descarga de contenido estomacal se escuchó. La cara de 'asco' de todos se hizo evidente, pero Ryoga no quiso mirar —Carga la limpieza a la cuenta, Sato. Los veo después chicos, ya casi es de día y Ukyo hoy tendrá una fiesta infantil sorpresa al medio día, invitare a todos los niños del barrio. Y descuiden no me perderé, ya llame un taxi—Ryoga un tanto molesto pero con una sonrisa siniestra se despidió.

—Llevaremos a nuestros hijos, Akane estará encantada de ir también—sonrió de medio lado —nosotros llevaremos el postre y los juguetes más ruidosos, perfectos para la resaca que tendrán.

Al escuchar a Ranma, Akane se levantó y se colgó del cuello de su esposo—¡Mi amor, viniste a rescatarme! ¡Eres mi héroe! —Se le acercó al oído _—¿cómo poder pagarte por rescatarme?_ —Susurro seductora— _me compre lencería nueva para ti_ —le mordió levemente el lóbulo de la oreja— ¿ _te he dicho que eres el más fuerte hombre sobre el universo?_ _Vamos a casa y demuéstrame tu fuerza, tigre_ —Ranma sintió un escalofrió recorrer por su cuerpo y de inmediato cargo a Akane entre sus brazos, el verla tan a su merced y el sonrojo en su rostro muestra de que había bebido en exceso, solo le hacía pensar en hacerle el amor, pero en ese estado ni pensarlo, antes lo mata, sin embargo al siguiente día desquitaría todo lo que le estaba provocando, como siempre lo hacía cada vez que su esposa tenia noche de chicas.

—¡Nosotros nos retiramos!—dijo Rápidamente Ranma saliendo ansioso del bar.

Shampoo al ver a Mousse lo llamo haciendo una señal con la mano — Mousse acercarce.

—Vamos a casa—le dijo tranquilo.

—Shampoo tener una petición que hacer—hablaba con dificultad.

Mousse le ayudo a levantarse del banquillo y tomo su cintura con ambas manos, ayudándole a tener un poco de equilibrio. Ella coloco a sus manos en el pecho de Mousse y se encontró con sus ojos—tu saber que yo amar.

—Nunca más que yo—le sonrió.

Shampoo ajusto los lentes de Mousse y se recargo sobre su pecho—corazón aun latir muy rápido, igual que el de Shampoo, y como tu amar mucho, mucho a Shampoo…—jugueteaba son los botones de la camisa de Mousse

—No, nada de trucos, lo que sea que quieras lo hablaremos cuando estés sobria—quito las manos de Shampoo de su pecho y la cargo para salir de ahí.

—Pero…pero…

—Nada Shampoo, la última vez me hiciste ponerme un collar y comprarte tacones muy altos, aún tengo las marcas en la espalda.

—Tu disfrutar tanto como yo, y lo que pedir hará que tu disfrutar doble, y Shampoo también.

—¡No puedes hablar en serio! ¿Qué locura se te ha ocurrido ahora? Si ya hemos hecho de todo.

Shampoo no contesto, al instante se quedó dormida.

—Sato, cuando te cases, trata de no ceder tan fácil a todos sus deseos, o terminaras como nosotros.

—Así será, señor—El mesero un poco nervioso asintió.

Mousse desapareció por la puerta dejando al mesero limpiando el lugar.

—Al menos siempre dejan buena propina—Sato levanto los hombros suspiro hondo y comenzó a limpiar.

En el bar quedaron dos mesas destrozadas, cuatro sillas hechas añicos, un hoyo en la pared, dos lámparas arrancadas del techo y lo que suele quedar después de que las señoras Ukyo, Kodachi, Shampoo y Akane visitan el bar, una gran masa amorfa en el suelo que antes eran hamburguesas con papas y que esta vez había sido regurgitada por Ukyo Hibiki, nada fuera de lo normal para ellas, nada fuera de lo normal de su vida en Nerima.

Fin

* * *

Hola! Espero que todos esten muy bien! Aquí les dejo algo que no recuerdo donde se me ocurrió, pero no dejaba de dar vueltas en mi cabeza y fue gracias a Red Fox que la empece a materializar! Gracias por el apoyo babe!

Ya, no me odien ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capitulo de Indomable!

Nos leemos pronto y desde ahora mil gracias por sus reviews!

Un beso.

Maryviza.


End file.
